


Coffee and Kisses

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CEO!Felicity, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, olicity - Freeform, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Curious. Nobody ever brings me coffee" she thought, lifting the pen and tracing circles with it in the air, "which is very sad. And unfair, because when I wasn't the CEO, they'd ask ME to bring them coffee".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Kisses

It’s been 3 weeks since Felicity and Oliver got back to Starling. And after Felicity found out she is the new CEO of Palmer's company, she just had to get back on track. She didn't take it very well at first, but she was happy with it, eventually. It was surprising, after all. She signed that paper without knowing what she was really singning. It's not something she would do, if it wasn't for the caos that was happening at that moment, she was too worried to even read it. And in the end, she trusts Ray Palmer.

She was sitting at her desk, the feeling of being the CEO hit her everyday since she started working. Thinking how far she's come, from being an IT girl to being the CEO of the company, made her close her eyes and smile.

She opened her eyes when she smelt the thick air with the scent of coffee. She could see a shadow coming towards her room, "Curious. Nobody ever brings me coffee" she thought, lifting the pen and tracing circles with it in the air, "which is very sad. And unfair. Because when I wasn't the CEO, they'd ask ME to bring them coffee".

Oliver walked in, coffee in hand. _"Hi"_ , he said. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her the usual smirk, _"What are you doing here?"_ she asked.

 _"I brought you coffee!"_ he replied, setting the coffee down on her desk and sliding it towards her, after giving her a kiss. 

Felicity felt the heat in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. _"Don't make me get used to you spoiling me,"_ she smiles, _"I kinda like it, though."_

It’s been crazy busy in her job lately, she’d been in meeting after meeting and used to come home so late that all she could do was collapse into bed. Oliver understood, he's been there. Although he missed her like hell. 

And then he had gone there and put on _that_ blue shirt unbuttoned at the collar with rolled up sleeves _that_ morning, and left her by herself at her office door with nothing more than a brief kiss on the cheek and a nonfat latte. 

_"Wait!"_ she got up, taking a sip from the cup. _"Can't you stay here for a few minutes?"_ , making a face he could never resist, stealing a smirk from him.

He came back, obviously. He also gabbed her by the waist, keeping no space between their bodies. _"Gerry will be here in any minute."_ she said, with an anxiety tone.

She missed him so much that it’s really unfair, it’s only his hand and there’s fabric between his palm and her skin, it really shouldn’t be having this much of an effect on her. And besides all the _no sex at work rule_ , which she was very devoted to, she simply forgot about the fact there were people who could possibly be arriving there in any minute.

By a glance they were making out. And the next thing they knew, Oliver had slammed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. Felicity hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very deep kiss with the strong scent of coffee being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths, while her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck.

His hand drifted to her hip, placing her on top of the desk. She remembered -again- that Gerry was about to get there and she splayed her hand against his chest, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. She couldn't do it. Her body began to tremble, as he began nuzzling her neck with soft kisses.

The approaching footsteps have the sound of someone who has not learnt to walk quietly. _"Gerry!"_ , she whispered. 

_"You're supposed to call my name, Felicity."_ Oliver jokes, quickly helping her down.

She fixed her skirt and reached up a thumb to wipe away the pink stain of her lipstick from his lips. It’s probably not the only place where the colour transferred, but they didn't have much time for details.

 _"Mr. Queen, what a surprise!"_ Gerry welcomed Oliver with a handshake and headed to his spot.

Felicity grabbed Oliver's shirt and pulled closer to her, whispering in his ear _"Gerry has failed this city. We'll finish this at home."_

_“Completely”_ he assured her.


End file.
